Enten schwimmen oben, Jeeves
by Chibi Shiina
Summary: Bertie Wooster und seine kleine Gummiente, ohne die er niemals badet. Aber was ist wenn er sie nicht finden kann und Jeeves nicht mitkriegen soll, was Bertie im Bad treibt. Achtung - Ich setze voraus, dass ihr wenigstens ein P.G. Wodehousebuch gelesen hab


**Autor: **Wolvie

**Angefangen + Beendet:** 05.07.2008 + 14.07.2008

**Fandom: **Jeeves & Wooster (P.G. Wodehouse)

**Charaktere:** Bertram Wooster (Bertie), Reginald Jeeves

**Genre:** funny

**Format:** Kurzgeschichte

**Warnung:** Non-Beta-Readed, no Spoiler

**Disclaimer:**

Die Figuren die hier agieren, sind Eigentum von P.G.Wodehouse. Verkörpert wurden die beiden jeweils von Hugh Laurie und Stephen Fry (Bertie Wooster und Reginald Jeeves)

**Anmerkung des Autoren: **

Bertie Wooster und seine kleine Gummiente, ohne die er niemals badet. Aber was ist wenn er sie nicht finden kann und Jeeves nicht mitkriegen soll, was Bertie im Bad treibt.

**Titel:**

**Enten schwimmen oben, Jeeves**

"Das Bad ist jetzt hergerichtet, Sir."

Jeeves war in seiner unnachahmlichen leichten, leisen und schleichenden Art ins Zimmer geglitten, wie einst ein weiches Seufzen, von einer Frau ausgestoßen, die einsam in einem Wald hockte um zu prüfen, ob fallende Bäume tatsächlich einen Laut abgeben, wenn sonst niemand zugegen ist.

So lässt sich am ehesten Beschreiben mit welcher Leichtigkeit mein persönlicher Gentlemen´s Gentlemen ins Zimmer kam ohne mich zu erschrecken. Ich sah von meinem Buch auf, die Zigarette hing noch in mindestens zwei bis drei Zügen zwischen meinen Fingern.

"Oh ist es schon soweit, Jeeves?" fragte ich, nicht ohne die nötige Portion Bedauern in meine Stimme zu legen. Das Buch, welches ich mir gerade vorgeknüpft hatte, wies gerade eine fast zum Himmel schreiend spannende Stelle auf, kurzum, der Fall in diesem Kriminalroman stand kurz vor seiner Auflösung. Sie kennen das sicherlich, man trennt sich nur äußerst widerwillig, geradezu ungerne von einer derart spannenden Stelle in einem Kriminalroman.

Jeeves räusperte sich, als ich mich augenscheinlich keinen Millimeter vom Fleck rührte.

"Wenn Sie erlauben, Sir, das Wasser wird kalt wenn Sie sich nicht bald hinein begeben."

Ich sah wehmütig in mein Buch, überflog die zum Himmel schreiend spannende Stelle, die vor Blut nur so troff und entschloss mich doch für das jetzt noch warme Wasser im Bad. Weiterlesen konnte ich freilich später immer noch, aber bis dahin würde das Wasser in der Wanne zweifelsfrei kalt sein. Und natürlich konnte es nie Schaden seiner Gummiente einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten.

"Ich denke Sie haben Recht, Jeeves," schwerfällig erhob sich die alte Kiste B. Wooster aus dem Sessel und ließ eine angenehme Kuhle zurück, die ich bereits vermisste, als ich das Buch beiseite legte. Von meiner Zigarette trennte ich mich erst als ich ihr noch einen Zug abgerungen hatte und löschte sie im dafür vorgesehenen Aschenbecher, dann folgte ich Jeeves.

Als ich nun das Bad betrat und Jeeves dezent vor der Tür zum Bad stehen blieb und ich es alleine betrat während er hinter mir die Tür zuzog, fiel mir als erstes auf, dass das Fenster sperrangelweit aufstand.

Mein Naserümpfen kannte kaum Grenzen, war Jeeves sonst doch wesentlich Aufmerksamer was solche empfindlichen Dinge betraf.

Wenn der Herr sich im Bad umziehen will, sollte das Fenster schon geschlossen sein, mit Schloß und Riegel und Vorhängen und allem drum und dran.

Doch um nicht noch weitere Verzögerungen herauf zu beschwören, nahm ich mir vor das Fenster selbst zu schließen. Den Tadel dieses ... ähm, was war es noch gleich? Ach ja, Faupax würde ich ihm später geben.

Ich schloß also das Fenster und zog die Vorhänge dicht zu. Ein Bad war schließlich kein Schaufenster, wie Sie mir sicherlich zustimmen werden. Erst dann widmete ich mich dem entkleiden.

Gerade als ich meinen linken Fuß hob um mit der rechten Hand die linke Socke von ebendiesem Fuß zu ziehen, hörte ich es. Ein Geräusch, welches man in einem Badezimmer nicht wirklich vermuten möchte und ich runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Während ich jedoch nach links und rechts schaute und ich nichts entdecken konnte, was solche derartigen Geräusche verursachen könnte, musste ich hektisch nach dem Waschbecken greifen. Der verdammte B. W. wäre fast der Länge nach auf den gefliesten Boden gefallen, weil ich vergessen hatte meinen linken Fuß vor dem umdrehen wieder festen Halt unter den Zehen zu geben.

Aber eigentlich konnte das, was ich da vorhin gehört hatte, nicht angehen. Es hatte wie das Quaken einer kleinen Ente geklungen, fast sogar noch eher wie ein leises Piepsen, dass zu einem Entchen gehörte und erst noch zu einem Quaken heranwachsen musste.

Doch bis auf meine Gummiente namens Stanley, die freilich auf Grund ihrer Beschaffenheit und Leblosigkeit solche Laute nicht von sich geben konnte, war kein Federvieh oder ähnliches Geschöpf mit B. in diesem Bad.

Dafür war jetzt nun das leise Hüsteln eines auf einem entfernten Berg stehenden Schafes, mit einer Badezimmertür dazwischen, zu hören und gehörte natürlich zu Jeeves.

"Dürfte ich mir die Frage erlauben, ob bei Ihnen alles in Ordnung ist, Sir?" fragte er durch die Badezimmertür hindurch. "Mir war als hätte ich etwas vernommen."

"Ja, alles in Ordnung, Jeeves. Ich rufe Sie, sobald ich in der Wanne bin", antwortete ich schnell, das ungewohnte Quaken ließ ich lieber unerwähnt. Schließlich war B. Wooster kein völlig verrückter Kerl, der glaubte seine Gummiente wäre auf einmal lebendig geworden.

Energischer als noch zuvor entkleidete ich mich, legte die Sachen auf den Stuhl bereit und stieg etwas umständlich, aber doch letztendlich in die Wanne.

Das Wasser umgab mich wie eine heisse Wolldecke – freilich nasser. Wohltuender Dampf stieg auf, während ich den Schaum beiseite schob, meinen Kopf auf den Badewannenrand lehnte und für einen Moment die Augen schloss, eingelullt von dieser angenehmen Wärme, dem Duft des Schaumbades und meiner langsam müder werdenden Glieder.

"Sie können reinkommen, Jeeves", rief ich schließlich nach draußen.

"Sie brauchen Ihre Stimme nicht zu erheben, Sir."

Ich öffnete träge ein Auge und schielte zum Stuhl herüber, wo der gute alte Jeeves meine abgelegten Kleidungsstücke bereits aufsammelte. Es war immer wieder erstaunlich mit welcher Leichtigkeit er sich fortbewegte ohne auch nur ein einziges überflüssiges Geräusch zu verursachen.

Jetzt hob er den Kopf, fing meinen Blick auf. "Wünschen Sie noch etwas, Sir?", fragte er und richtete sich mit meiner Kleidung im Arm wieder auf.

Erst wollte ich verneinen, damit er sich abwenden konnte um das Bad zu verlassen, doch dann erinnerte ich mich an das offene Fenster und meine diesbezügliche Erwähnung Jeeves gegenüber.

"Ja, eine Sache wäre da noch. Sie haben das Fenster aufgelassen. So etwas ist äußerst unschicklich, wenn man sich bei geöffnetem Fenster entkleiden soll."

Jeeves Augenbraue erhob sich genau einen halben Millimeter. Jeder der längere Zeit mit ihm in Kontakt war wusste, dass es das Zeichen war für höchste Erregung oder vollste Aufmerksamkeit.

"Tatsächlich, Sir?"

Ich runzelte die Stirn. "Ja, haben Sie." wiederholte ich, was ich wahrlich nicht gerne tat.

Er wurde noch steifer als er es ohnehin schon war und sein Froschgesicht wurde noch froschiger. "Mit Verlaub, Sir, das Fenster war fest verschlossen worden von mir bevor ich das Bad hinter mir ließ um Sie zu holen." antwortete er umständlich und steif.

Ich konnte mir nicht helfen, aber irgend etwas war in diesen Worten, die mich glauben ließen. Seltsam war es schon, die Maus biss da sprichwörtlich keinen Faden ab, das Fenster war aber auf gewesen als ich das Bad betreten hatte.

Nun, ich möchte Jeeves jetzt nicht der altersbedingten Zerstreutheit Beschuldigen, aber wer ständig solche schweren Schinken wie Spinoza liest, der konnte doch wohl auch mal vergessen, ob er nun ein Fenster offen gelassen oder schon fest verschlossen hatte.

Wie dem auch sei, anscheinend war auch ein Jeeves nicht ganz unfehlbar und ich beließ es bei einem "Achten Sie das nächste Mal zweimal darauf, ob Sie das Fenster geschlossen haben oder nicht. Sie können jetzt gehen, Jeeves."

Auch wenn wir Woosters eher für unseren unerschrockenen Mut und jederzeit bereiten Einsatz, der der Ritterlichkeit zuzuschreiben ist, der da als ´Ohne Furcht und Tadel´ bekannt ist, als für unsere Intelligenz, weiß ich doch sehr wohl ob ich eben eigenhändig ein Fenster geschlossen habe oder nicht.

Jedenfalls verkündete das Schließen der Badezimmertür, dass Jeeves den Raum verlassen hatte.

Ich war jetzt mit mir, meinen Gedanken, dem warmen Wasser in der Wanne und meiner kleinen Gummiente Stanley allein im Bad. Ja, genau, ich erinnerte mich wieder. Ihm wollte ich doch einen kleinen Besuch abstattet, dafür hatte ich sogar extra die spannende Stelle beiseite gelegt, naja und natürlich weil das Wasser sonst kalt geworden wäre.

Doch als ich meinen Kopf nach links wandte, auf die kleine Ablage wo ich den kleinen Stanley immer hinlegte, war er dort nicht an seinem angestammten Platz. Ich runzelte verärgert die Stirn. Hatte Jeeves ihn etwa an eine andere Stelle platziert? Wollte er meine Nerven auf die Probe stellen? Erst das geöffnete Fenster und dann noch baden ohne meine Ente?

Gerade als ich ärgerlich Jeeves rufen wollte, fand ich meine kleine Ente und ich hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. Sie lag neben dem Schwamm, doch irgend etwas an ihr ließ meine Augenbrauen gleich wieder nach unten wandern und die Stirn erneut runzeln.

Sie sah so ganz anders aus als ich sie in Erinnerung hatte. Irgendwie war diese nicht so glatt und gummimäßig, eher weich und flauschig sah sie aus. Fast wie eine der richtigen Entchen, die ich manchmal im Park besuchte und ihnen zusah, wenn sie von den alten Omis dort ein paar Brotkrumen zugeworfen bekamen. So sah es aus, richtig Lebensecht, als würde es sich gleich umdrehen, seinen kleinen Schnabel aufreissen und nach Futter Quaken.

Natürlich schüttelte ich amüsiert den Kopf. Die alte B. Wooster Birne war immer wieder für ein paar gute Witzchen zu haben, aber das ging natürlich zu weit. Das da war genauso wenig eine echte Ente wie das Jeeves auf einmal lauthals loslachen würde. Und hier kam der Wooster-Birne das erstemal ein Gedankenblitz. Den haben wir manchmal, wenn auch selten, aber wenn dann richtig.

Jeeves hatte natürlich eine neue Gummiente besorgt und da er immer auf dem neuesten Stand des aktuellen war, was solche Sachen betraf, sah diese natürlich komplett anders aus als die vorherige. Weniger gummihaft, dafür wesentlich lebensechter. Meine in Falten gelegte Stirn entrunzelte sich endlich wieder und ich wurde schon versöhnlicher. Sei es dem guten Jeeves sein Faupax verziehen wenn er mir dafür so eine schöne neue Ente schenkte.

Meine Hand hob sich voller Vorfreude aus dem Wasser, lenkte sich in Richtung der kleinen flauschigen Gummiente und ich war erstaunt als ich nach ihr griff, dass sie tatsächlich so flauschig war, wie sie aussah.

Doch was dann passierte konnte man nicht mehr so ohne weiteres unter die Kategorie Flauschig einordnen, denn die kleine Gummiente begann sich unter meinen Fingern zu bewegen und sie begann zu quaken. Es klang wie ein erschrockenes Quaken, dicht gefolgt von eiligem Flügelflattern, was kaum etwas brachte und die kleinen Füßchen, die auch noch unten hervor lugten und wild durch die Luft paddelten, als hätten sie Wasser zwischen den Häuten.

Ich war viel zu verdutzt um noch irgend etwas zu sagen, mein Gesicht muss wohl ein erschreckendes Bild abgegeben haben für die kleine Ente, denn als sie mich mit ihren schwarzen Augen erblickte, riss sie erneut ihren Schnabel auf und hackte auf einen meiner Finger ein, der ihm am nächsten war. Ich glaube es war der Zeigefinger. Der Schmerz schoss mir schnell in die Birne.

Nun war es an mir, dass ich ebenso erschrocken zurückquakte und die kleine Ente im hohen Bogen durch die Luft schleuderte. Doch nicht weit genug, sie platschte ins Badewasser.

Ich selbst zog meine Hand zurück, steckte mir den schmerzenden Zeigefinger in den Mund und beobachtete das kleine Entchen argwöhnisch. So etwas tat man natürlich nicht, die kleine Gummiente gehörte schließlich mir, da durfte sie mir doch nicht einfach so in die Hand zwicken wenn sie von mir ins Badewasser gelassen werden sollte.

Das kleine Entchen war für einen kurzen Moment unter Wasser getaucht, doch da Entchen bekanntlich schon sobald sie sich aus der Eierschale gepellt haben schon schwimmen konnten, berappelte sich auch dieses Exemplar sofort, Gummientchen hin oder her, tauchte wieder auf und versuchte emsig vor mir davon zu schwimmen.

Heftig paddelnd und laut quakend es und schlug wild mit den kleinen Flügelchen bis es an den Rand der Badewanne stieß wo das Wasser bekanntlich zuende war und es nicht mehr weiterging. Keine Böschung, kein Ufer, nur steiles, glattes, ebenmäßiges, weiß gestrichenes Metall.

Ich selbst starrte die kleine Ente immer noch böse an, der Finger pochte noch ein bisschen, beruhigte sich aber allmählich. Daher nahm ich ihn aus dem Mund und überlegte was ich jetzt tun sollte. Es war schon seltsam, diese lebensechte kleine Ente aus Gummi hatte sich viel zu echt angefühlt, als dass sie aus Gummi sein konnte. Sie bewegte sich auch mit einer schier unerschöpflichen Beweglichkeit, wie ich sie sonst nur von den Park-Enten her kannte.

Während ich es beobachtete hörte es auf jämmerlich zu fiepsen und zu quaken, aber war immer noch emsig und mit fester Entschlossenheit dabei die glatte, steile metallene Wand der Wanne empor zu kriechen. Ich, der ich gerade meinen schmerzenden Finger rieb, war gerade drauf und dran mit der Ente einen versöhnlichen Pakt zu schließen, als ich draußen vor der Tür ein Hüsteln vernahm.

"Mir drängte sich der Eindruck auf, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist bei Ihnen, Sir." meinte Jeeves auf der anderen Seite der Tür und ich wandte meinen Kopf dorthin, zur Tür, ehe ich sprach.

"Nein, es ist immer noch alles in Ordnung. Haben Sie denn etwas gehört?" fragte ich unschuldig zurück während ich das paddeln und leise fiepsen beflissen ignorierte, in der Hoffnung dass Jeeves das gleiche tun würde, was er natürlich nicht tat.

"Ja, mit Verlaub, wenn ich mir diese Bemerkung erlauben darf. Es klang als würden Sie... quaken wie eine Ente." meinte er wieder in seiner steifen Art eines ausgestopften Frosches, der für einen Moment die Fähigkeit zu Sprechen erlangt hatte.

Ich holte tief Luft und schaute zur Ente herüber, die sich jetzt nicht mehr paddelnd abmühte die metallene Böschung empor zu klettern, sondern schwer atmend gegen dieselbe lehnte. Wenn Jeeves auch schon vieles mit mir mitgemacht hatte, ich wusste nicht was er sagen würde wenn ich ihm von der echten unechten Ente erzählte.

"Was würden Sie sagen, Jeeves, wenn ich Ihnen erzählte, dass meine kleine Gummiente so lebendig sei wie eine echte Ente und das quaken von sich gegeben hat?" formulierte ich das Ganze in eine harmlose Frage um.

Auf der anderen Seite der Tür blieb es für einen Moment stumm, vermutlich überlegte Jeeves ob ich ihn auf den Arm nehmen wollte oder irgend etwas anderes. Schließlich rang er sich eine Antwort ab: "Hat es das tatsächlich, Sir?" und ich konnte die hochgezogene Augenbraue regelrecht in diesen Worten hören, obwohl man so etwas freilich sonst nur sehen konnte.

Ich schaute von der kleinen keuchenden Ente zur Badezimmertür herüber. "Nein, hat es natürlich nicht. Ich habe gequakt, so wie ich es manchmal tue. Ein bisschen Konversation mit meiner Gummiente Stanley, Sie verstehen, Jeeves?" antwortete ich und wusste natürlich wie verrückt sich das ganze anhörte, aber er wusste, dass ich das manchmal tat. Vermutlich würde ihn das beruhigen, so hoffte ich wenigstens.

Nach einer kurzen Weile erntete ich die Antwort von Jeeves. "Dann darf ich mir die Bemerkung erlauben, dass Sie in der Imitation von Tierstimmen sehr gut voran gekommen sind."

Ich seufzte erleichtert. Auch wenn ich Jeeves nicht gerne belog und auch meine Ausrede mehr Fragen als Antworten aufgeworfen hatte, konnte ich mich nicht des Eindrucks erwehren, dass Jeeves sehr wohl Bescheid wusste, die Gefühle seines Herrn aber nicht verletzen wollte. Vielleicht erzählte ich ihm später alles, die Wahrheit wohlgemerkt, aber wenn ein Mann in seiner Badewanne sitzt und ein heisses Bad geniessen möchte und dann von einer wohl augenscheinlich echten Ente daran gehindert wurde, dann war es doch die Pflicht sich selbst darum zu kümmern.

"Sie können gehen, Jeeves. Ich rufe Sie, wenn ich etwas benötige."

"Sehr wohl, Sir." kam die rasche Antwort.

Während ich nach draußen horche um zu überprüfen ob Jeeves inzwischen seinen Posten hinter der Badezimmertür verlassen hatte, beobachtete ich die kleine Ente, die mich zwar immer noch misstrauisch musterte, aber irgendwie an Höhe verlor, wenn Sie verstehen was ich meine.

Wenn vorhin ihr gesamter Körper, abgesehen von den kleinen Paddeln, die sie zum Schwimmen gebrauchen, über Wasser war, so befanden sich jetzt nur noch der obere Teil des Körpers und der Kopf mit dem bissigen Schnabel über Wasser. Doch langsam verschwand auch der Rest der Ente und mit einem feinen Piepsen ging sie schließlich vollständig unter.

Ich blinzelte erstaunt, schaute zur Badezimmertür herüber. Das Piepsen war laut genug als das Jeeves es hätte hören müssen, wenn er hinter der Tür wache gehalten hätte, doch da er nicht hüstelte und keinerlei Regungen hinter der Tür nach innen drangen, konnte ich wohl davon ausgehen dass mein Kammerdiener seinen Posten verlassen hatte.

So konnte ich mich beruhigt wieder umdrehen, doch die kleine Ente blieb verschwunden. Verwundert hob ich eine Hand aus dem Wasser und kratzte mich am Hinterkopf. Kein Piepsen, kein Gluckern, kein Glucksen, keine Geräusche waren zu hören, die sonst ein kleines Entchen machen würde. Vielleicht war es ja eine Tauch-Ente. Solche hatte ich im Park auch schon gesehen. Sie verschwanden schnurstraks unter Wasser, blieben dort ein Weilchen und tauchten an einer anderen Stelle wieder auf. Das ganze dauerte vielleicht ein paar Sekunden, doch diese Zeit war für diese kleine Ente schon längst abgelaufen.

Doch etwas besorgt verlagerte ich mein Gewicht nach vorn, schob die Schaumberge etwas beiseite und sah darunter die kleine Ente heftig mit den Flügelchen und den Paddeln schlagen, als wolle es wieder nach oben, aber wurde von einer unsichtbaren Macht daran gehindert.

Ich wusste nicht woran es lag, vielleicht hatte die alte Wooster Birne wieder etwas nicht richtig mitbekommen, aber als ich mit der Hand ins Wasser griff, diese unter die kleine Ente schob und sie langsam nach oben beförderte, ging es mir schon deutlich besser.

Die kleine Ente in meiner Hand jedenfalls gab keinen Ton von sich.

Jetzt doch etwas besorgt streckt sich mein Zeigefinger, in den die kleine Ente vorhin schon reingezwickt hat, und der gegen einen zweiten Zwick sicherlich auch nichts mehr einzuwenden hätte, ihr entgegen und berührte sie leicht, stupste sie nur ein wenig an, und erst jetzt rührte sie sich etwas.

Erleichtert ließ ich die Luft aus den Lungen entweichen, von der ich nicht mal wusste, dass ich sie angehalten hatte.

Da mein Zeigefinger sowieso schon gerade nass war und das Gefieder der kleinen Ente ebenso, fuhr ich nun zaghaft über das Gefieder und war erstaunt, dass die kleine Ente nur den Kopf hob, mich ansah aus seinen schwarzen Augen und nicht nach mir schnappte.

"Jolly gut, du weisst schon, dass der gute alte Bertie dir nichts tut." lobte ich sie leise und zaghaft während sie langsam ihren Kopf hob, das Gefieder ausschüttelte und mich immer noch ansah.

Ich erwiderte den Blick und kam dabei ins Grübeln. Wenn das hier tatsächlich meine Gummiente Stanley war, dann war sie lebendig geworden, in einem unbedachten Moment von mir. Anders konnte ich es mir nicht mehr erklären. Wie hätte die kleine Ente sonst hier ins Bad gelangen können und vor allem, wo war, wenn das hier eine echte Ente war, meine Gummiente hin verschwunden? Ich sah mich noch einmal prüfend um, doch auch jetzt konnte ich sie nirgendwo entdecken. Nur die kleine Ente, die auf meiner rechten Hand saß und sich von mir streicheln ließ.

Es war schon seltsam, obwohl es anscheinend eine ehemalige Gummiente war, konnte es Badewasser nicht mehr vertragen. Klar, die normalen Enten draußen im Park planschten schließlich auch nicht in duftendem Schaumbad und ich erkannte, dass meine kleine Gummiente hier nicht bleiben konnte, nicht nach dieser Verwandlung. Sie brauchte richtiges Wasser, richtiges Futter und nicht nur einen Besuch von Bertie, wenn er denn in die Badewanne stieg, sondern auch von Omis mit ihren Enkeln, die ihn fütterten und andere Enten, mit denen er quaken konnte.

Wie als hätte die kleine Ente meine Gedanken gelesen, quakte und fiepte es jetzt, vibrierte leicht mit den kleinen Flügelchen und ich seufzte. Sie hatte hier im Bad jetzt nichts mehr verloren, auch wenn die augenscheinliche und etwas plötzliche Verwandlung meines ehemaligen kleinen Gummientchens mich doch erstaunte.

Schließlich griff ich also nun nach einem der bereit gelegten Handtücher und trocknete die kleine Ente darin etwas ab. Es protestierte nur ein wenig, hatte es sich wohl doch an mich gewöhnt, oder sich an die nette Behandlung erinnerte, als es noch steif, unflauschig und unbeweglich war.

Als ich nun das Handtuch runter nahm und die kleine Ente sich schüttelte und das Gefieder zu allen Seiten wegstoben, erhob ich mich selbst aus der Wanne, so leise wie es ging um Jeeves nicht hellhörig zu machen und hüllte mich in den bereit gelegten Bademantel.

Dann wankte ich noch unter dem Einfluss der Hitze des Bades zum Fenster, schob die Vorhänge beiseite und öffnete es wieder, mit einer Hand dieses Mal, weil ich in der anderen immer noch die kleine Ente hielt.

Schweren Herzens hob ich die kleine Ente hoch zu mir, kaum größer als ein Küken und ohne zu Fiepsen oder lauthals zu quaken oder wild um sich zu schlagen oder zu zwicken, schaute sie zurück.

"Ich glaube du musst jetzt zu den anderen Enten in den Park. Hier kannst du nicht bleiben, so gerne der alte Wooster das auch hätte. Du gehst unter wenn du im Badewasser versuchst zu schwimmen, ausserdem brauchst du andere Enten." während ich das sagte, strich ich ihm über das Gefieder, dass immer noch ein wenig feucht war.

Auch wenn ich mich freute, als ich die kleine Ente nun ins Gras herab ließ, die Bienen um uns herum summten, die Sonne wunderbar vom Himmel schien und keine graue Wolke das saftige Grün hier draußen trüben konnte, war mir doch schwer ums Herz. Immerhin verlor ich gerade meine ehemalige Gummiente.

Mit einem letzten Blick links und rechts ob auch ja niemand sah wie ich eine kleine Ente in meinem Garten aussetzte, noch dazu in meinem grünen Bademantel, beugte ich mich soweit aus dem Fenster wie es ging und setzte die kleine Ente vorsichtig auf dem Boden ab.

"Machs gut, Stanley", murmelte ich.

Ein freudiges quietschen war die Antwort, ich war trotz des Schwermuts unseres gemeinsamen Abschieds doch froh, war das Quietschen doch von Freude erfüllt und ich lehnte meinen Körper wieder zurück, lehnte meine beiden Arme aufs Fensterbrett und sah dem kleinen Entchen hinterher, bis ich es nicht mehr sehen konnte.

Während ich meinen Kopf in die rechte Hand stützte, dachte ich darüber nach, wie das kleine Entchen wachsen würde, zu einem hübschen Enterich und eine hübsche Ente abbekommen würde. Oder halt umgekehrt, falls es eine Ente war, was ich aber nicht glaubte. Immerhin hiess meine kleine Gummiente Stanley, und das war natürlich ein männlicher Name...

"Mit Verlaub, Sir, aber was tun Sie dort am Fenster, nur bekleidet mit einem Bademantel? Ich dachte das entkleiden am Fenster wäre unschicklich für einen Herrn wie Sie."

Jeeves Worte rissen mich jäh aus meinen romantischen Träumereien und ich drehte mich zu ihm herum. Seine Augenbraue war bereits empor geklettert, in schwindelerregenden 4 Millimeter über dem Normalwert, er war zutiefst verwirrt über das Verhalten seines Herrn. Das Naserümpfen hätte ein Aussenstehender nicht mal bemerkt, doch ich sah es so deutlich als stünde er direkt vor mir.

"Oh, Sie haben mich erschreckt, Jeeves." meinte ich vorwurfsvoll, drehte mich aber dann wieder dem geöffneten Fenster entgegen und deutete hinaus. "Sehen Sie diese kleine Ente dort zwischen dem hohen Gras verschwinden? Das war meine kleine Gummiente, sie ist lebendig geworden, müssen Sie wissen."

Jeeves trat neben mir ans Fenster und sah hinaus, genau meinem deutenden Finger hinterher, doch als er den Kopf wieder hereinstreckte, ähnlich wie eine Schildkröte, die nur mal kurz zum frische Luft schnappen ihren Kopf aus dem Panzer herausgezwängt hat und zu dem Schluß gekommen ist, dass es doch besser sei im Panzer zu bleiben, so rollte sich nun auch Jeeves von übermäßigen Fischgenuss geradezu berstender Kopf wieder zurück in die Ausgangsposition.

"Tut mir Leid, Sir, aber ich kann keine Ente sehen in diesem hohen Gras." er drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und kehrte zur Mitte des Bades zurück, während ich noch einmal schwer seufzend heraus schaute und ebenfalls keine Spur mehr von meinem kleinen Freund finden konnte. Jeeves hatte Stanley verpasst.

"Jeeves, ich glaube Sie haben Stanley verpasst...", ich trat vom Fenster zurück und schloß es wieder, erst dann drehte ich mich zu Jeeves herum, der sich gerade wieder aufrichtete und etwas in seiner Hand hielt.

"Suchen Sie Stanley, Sir? Ich könnte mich täuschen, aber ist das nicht Stanley?" und er hielt mir meine kleine unlebendige Gummiente Stanley unter die Nase.


End file.
